Sequoius
Sequoius is a kaiju made by JohnGojira, and is a creature that protects nature. Appearance Sequoius resembles a dragon, with the head, body, and tail. However, he has large forelimbs, that resemble a gorilla. However, the feet and legs are different from either creature, and resemble tree trunks. It’s skin texture also resembles the bark of a Sequoia, and also the skin color is a deep brown, likewise. He is mostly quadrupedal, but can rear up on his hind legs. The head has a large, dinosaurian snout, with sharp bark at the tips of the jaws. The eyes have yellow pupils, and the rest of the eyes are black. Behind the jaws, there are horns resemble branches. Said head rests on a powerful neck, which is supported on a powerful body. The body has a course and spikes texture. The back has spines on it. The spines resemble Sequoia scales. These spines run down from part of the neck to the hip area. The tail is very lengthy, and has spines along it’s flanks. It has a broad area towards its tip, and then comes to a point. A hollow area runs across the top of the tail. Personality Sequoius demomstrates higher thought processes and emotions This is because he possesses immense intelligence and wisdom. However, he holds a bitter hatred towards mankind, because of the ceaseless destruction of the world’s environments. He also seems to hold immense care for smaller organisms in nature, as he will rescue lifeforms from certain situations. History Origins Sequoius has existed since the first trees developed on Earth. He lived throughout prehistory, preserving nature. During the Permian Extinction, he went underground, combating the extinction as he was dormant. He did this during the Ice Age, and that is why there were 50 Ice Ages, because he countered them. Present day Sequoius sensed an even more disturbing destruction, as humans were using fossil fuels. This caused him to awaken once more. He found that the forests had been destroyed by humans, and that cities stood in their place. He winsane by this, and decided that mankind was a threat to Earth. He emerged near Mt Fuji, and appeared in the forests near the volcano. People their were frightened by him, and he looked at all of the people their. He swept his massive forelimb across a group of them, killing them. Some attack helicopters hovered around him as he knuckle-walked forward. The weapons were ineffective, and he simply destroyed them. He eventually reached Tokyo. and started destroying it. But as he cleared a large cluster of buildings, he then stopped, and his back arched as he lowered his limbs. The midday sun touched the fanned spines on his back. However, suddenly, missile fire rained down on him. But this merely angered Sequoius. His tail had an orange-yellow glow that ran across it. The blast struck across the city, destroying a large amount of objects around him. He bit down on a fighter jet that flew near him. As a small squad of tanks was nearby, he lightly flicked his tail, and several objects shot across the decimated city. A large amount of the tanks were taken out by these. A few were left, and Sequoius struck the ground with his forelimbs, and roots came out of the ground, destroying the rest. After finishing, Sequoius began to smash the ground, he then the last of his form slipped under, as he disappeared from sight. Even after he left, the repairing of the city waa hopeless, because as the humans began to recover from the attack, seed pods all over the city then sprouted and grew into trees. This covered Tokyo, transforming it into a forest. Rest of history TBA Abilities Tunneling Sequoius is able to tunnel underground, which also helped him become dormant all of thos times. Physical strength Sequoius posseses great physical strength, allowing him to easily oveewhelm his enemy. Excellent balance between strength and carefulness While Sequoius has immense strength, he also can gently lift objects, such as animals he sees. Physical resilience Sequoius’ bark-like skin protects him very effectively from attack. Regeneration Even if something manages to injure him, Sequoius can regenerate extremely quickly. Also, his seed pods allow him to regenerate as a reborn form after having been completely destroyed. Photosynthesis Sequoius powers himself using photosynthesis, which allows him to be stronger. This also means that he is stronger at daytime than at night. Solar-powered photon beam Photosynthesis allows Sequoius to release his strongest attack: a solar powered photon beam that he releases from his jaws. Seed pod attack Sequoius releases seed pods from his tail, which can be used as an attack. They grow on the enemy, and construct the enemy, thus killing it. The seed pods are also something he does to regrow forests that were destroyed by mankind. Plant manipulation Squoius can control plant matter, like roots and vines that he uses to destroy or kill objects. His root attack is used when he tears up on his hind legs, and slams the ground forcefully with his forelimbs. Trivia * No, this is not a parody of Acacius. * Sequoius was probably a very difficult challenge when it came to designs. * When analyzing a pice of Sequoius’ flesh, that was when the humans found that he was not an animal, but a plant. Category:Kaiju Category:Male? Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Dragons Category:Earth Defenders Category:Ancient kaiju